Embodiments of the present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for reducing inter-track interference in relation to processing data retrieved from a storage medium.
The density of data stored on storage media continues to increase which results in increasing interference between adjacent regions on the storage medium. To properly recover data stored to the storage medium, it is useful to eliminate or mitigate such interference. Failure to properly account for interference from adjacent regions results in diminished accuracy of read back data.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for inter-track interference compensation.